Oh Jaan wale Alvida (OJWA)
by kdlove-uall
Summary: a very sentimental story...


Daya running in room like kid...nd Abhi is running after him holding pillow in his hands…

**Abhi angry **- thehr…abhi bataa hu Daya ke bachhe…

**Daya laughing** - boss…kyu tang kar rahe ho…bachhe ki jaan loge kya…nd Daya give him a look while running…his foot slip nd he fall down from stairs…

**Abhi shouts shockingly** - Dayaaaaaaaaa…

_**Song - Peer(1) tere jaan di…kiddan(2) jaranga(3) main…tere baigar zindagi nu ki karanga(4) main (how can I console myself…on losing u…I have nothing to do in my life without u) –**_

(It's a Punjabi emotional sad song by Gurdaas maan…hope u understand its meaning)

He look around ...his head covered with Grey hairs…cream colour shawl wrapped around his weak body…holding stick in his hands… found himself sitting in lawn on bench…nd he starts crying…nd than he smiles after some time…

_**Song- ki karanga pyar di lutti bahar nu…sajiya sajayian mehfilan…. gunde pyar nu…hatthi madi muskaan da maatam karanga main…tere baigaar zindagi ki karanga main…peer tere jaan di…**_

Boss…boss kehta nai thakta tha tu mujhje…kitna achha lagta tha…jab u mujhe boss kehta tha…(nd he laughs)…aur yaad hai…tune us DCP ko kaise collar se pakad liya tha is Boss ke chakkar mein…kitna apnapan… kitna pyar jhalkta tha mere liye…tere muh se nikle ek ek shabd mein…

Kaise tu Tarika ko lekar mujhe chedta tha…aur teri wajah se hi to hamari shaadi hui thi… nd he wipes his tears…

_**Song – je(5) ro peya te kehan ge Diwana ho gya…na roya ta kehenge baigana ho gya…lokan di is zubaan nu…kiddan phadaga main…tere baigaar zindagi nu ki karanga main…**_

Mujhe yaad hai jab tu naya naya aya tha CID mein…dubla sa…masoom sa dikhne wala Daya…sab sentimental fool kehte the tujhe…aur pata hi nahi chala kab aur kaise tu mujrimo ke liye drawna sapna ban gya…kaun keh sakta tha tujhe dekhkar…ke tere naam se ek din shehr ke criminals kaampenge…

Tune mujhe kabhi akela nahin choda us incident ke baad (kidnapping nd memory loss)…mujhe khone ka dar rehta tha tujhe hamesha…aur ye bhi sach hai…ke tere ane ke baad meri zindagi badal gayi…tune har mod par mera saath diya…mujhe kabhi mehsoos nahin hone diya ke main apni zindagi ke kuch saal kho chukka hu…tune meri kamzoori ko meri takat banaya…hamesha ek majboot dewaar banker khada raha mere liye…

Maine hamesha apne liye tere dil mein pyar aur izzat dekhi… jo ek bada bhai apne chote bhai ki nazron mein dekhta hai…aur ek baar main apni bewakoofi ki wajah se tujh par shaq kiya…aur jahan tak keh diya ke main tere saath kaam nahin karuga …kitna galat tha main… wipe hi tears again…

_**Song- saahan di dubdi naav nu…jhokha mile ya na….es jahaan milan da mauka mile ya na…agle jahaan milan di koshish karanga main…. tere baigaar zindagi ki karanga main…**_

Lekin uske baad kaise hamari achhi dosti ho gayi…kya kya nahin hua… lekin waqt ke saath hamari dosti majboot hoti gyi…main kaise bhool sakta hu…kaise tune us Rocky ki pol kholi thi sabke saamne… mere liye goli khayi tune…kaise maut ke mooh se bachkar laye the tujhe…shayad Bhagwaan bhi janta tha ke mujhe teri…teri dosti ki zaroorat hai…isi liye wapis bhej diya tujhe…

_**Song - sajna zara tu thehr ja…sajda te kar lavan…athru na koi dekh laye parda te kar lavan…maana dilan di sej te patthar dharanga main…O jaan wale alvida ehi kahanga main….peer tere jaan di…kiddan jaranga main…tere baigaar zindagi nu ki karanga main…**_

**Abhi (crying)** - lekin aaj…aaj Bhagwaan ne meri nahin suni…wapis bula liya tujhe apne paas…Mera bhai…mera dost…mera sab kuch tha tu…tune waada kiya tha na…hamesha mere saath rahega…lekin… tune…tune dhokha de diya mujhe (wiping his tears)… pehle Tarika chod gayi mujhe …aur aaj tu…ek baar bhi nai socha tera Abhi…tera yaar kaise jiyega tere baigaar…nd he sat there for long time…

After 1 hrs…a kid of 7-8 yr age came there nd place his hand on his shoulder…

**Kid** - Daadu…daddu…ander chalo…apko mummy bula rahi hain… khana lag gya daadu…

Abhi didn't speak a word...sat there like statue…

**Kid shouts** - papa…dekho na daadu ko kya ho gya…kuch bol kyu nahin rahe…

Adi run out from room…come close to him…nd he look at him…place his hand on his shoulder hardly…nd Abhi's soul less body fall on one side… nd he begin to cry by holding him in his arms…

**[Flashback** - Abhi's Soul (Daya) has gone today…by leaving him alone in this cruel world…Abhi sat there after his cremation…nd remember all those golden moments they spent together…nd finally he leave his body as his soul have already gone**]**

Peer - Pain

kiddan - how, kaise in hindi

Jaranga - tolerate , sahuga in hindi

Karanga - do, karuga in Hindi.

Je - if , agar in hindi.

Listen this song - watch?v=ckcJz47-geo

**Author's note**-

Guys I know its really very painful to loose our loved ones… but we don't want to imagine once…that we all have to face this bitter truth of life that one day everybody has to go from this world by leaving behind our family…our loved ones…I just tried to show this… by taking Daya nd Abhi…plz don't get hurt dear…


End file.
